No More Tears
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Hermione's late night dwelling on her and Ron's relationship.


Tick. Tick. Tick.  
*Sigh*  
Tick. Tick. Tick.  
*Sigh*  
Tick. Tick. Tick.  
*Sigh*  
Tick. Tick. Tick.  
*Sigh*  
Harry snapped his book shut causing Hermione and Ron to jump. "I'm going to bed, and if the two of you still care to sit down here and sigh angrily at each other be my guest. I don't care if you stay up until the bloody crack of dawn acting like this. But I am going to bed. Goodnight."  
Tick. Tick. Tick.  
*Sigh*  
Tick. Tick. Tick.  
*Sigh*  
Tick. Tick. Tick.  
*Sigh*  
Tick. Tick. Tick.  
*Sigh*  
"I'm going to bed." Ron stated walking out of the common room.  
Hermione didn't acknowledge Ron's statement and bent back over her homework attempting to finish it a week earlier than it was due. But to no avail, Hermione's concentration was broken so instead of forcing it back on track she rolled up her parchment and headed to the room that belonged to her as Head Girl.  
Hermione walked over to the window seat in her room and watched out the window. She was glad that it was Friday night and she didn't have to worry about being on time for an early class the next morning because there was no possible way she could convince her brain to shut out the memories that were surfacing.   
Ron and Hermione's relationship had always been built on arguments and insults. In all honestly Hermione had no idea how Harry put up with it. While he had once been rather calm about it Harry was now becoming very irritated with the way his two best friends argued about everything. Hermione had to admit that she did feel bad for putting Harry in the middle of everything, and every morning Hermione vowed not to argue with Ron. But her promises to herself were about as good as the promises Ron and Harry kept making to Professor McGonagall about fighting with Draco Malfoy.  
That evening's fight had not been any different from the ones they normally had.  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
"You're not doing it right Ron." Hermione stated looking over Ron's shoulder at his Transfiguration homework.  
"Stay out of it Hermione." Ron ordered roughly.  
"I was only trying to help. Professor McGonagall is going to take one look at that and know that it was not your best work and give you no credit for it." Hermione stated firmly.  
"Well not everyone makes the perfect Prefect/Head Girl worthy grades you do Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I didn't say it had to be perfect Ron! I just said that you should put more effort into it Ron! I was only trying to help!"  
"Well stop! I don't want help from a prissy stuck up brat! I could get along perfectly well without your help!" Ron exclaimed, and the final Griffindors shook there heads at the routine fight and went to bed knowing full well that they would never get in any studying with Ron and Hermione fighting.  
"Fine Ron Weasley! Fail! See if I care! That's nothing any of your brothers have ever done! It's completely new! I'm sure it will surprise your parents!" Hermione exclaimed storming back over to her chair across the room.  
Hermione was to angry to care when she saw an expression of hurt flick across Ron's face.  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Hermione sighed; it was partially her fault that she and Ron were angry at each other this time. He had overreacted to her help for whatever reason but Hermione had no reason to drag of Ron's insecurities like that.   
It was just that Ron was so bloody irritating sometimes, he wasn't seeing things the way Hermione wanted him to. 'No Hermione.' Hermione thought fiercely, "Don't go down that road. Not now, not ever, you and Ron are friends now and forever. Nothing more nothing less. You have to learn to accept that.'  
Hermione sighed as tears ran slowly down her cheeks and dropping one by one slowly off her chin. It hurt to love someone so much that could barely be civil towards you. Ron he was everything to Hermione and yet she was a nothing to him, more a friend of a friend than an actual friend.  
"Mione don't cry please." Hermione was startled out of her thoughts to find Ron kneeling in front of her. Hermione tried to force the tears away as Ron said, "I never meant to make you cry." Ron's words only had the opposite effect on Hermione as more tears followed the previous ones closer together and more rapidly now though. "I never intend my words to come out so hateful, I'm sorry it's just…" Ron reached a hand up and gently with the pad of his thumb brushed some of the tears away. "It's just that it's so irritating when all I want to do is kiss you and you are dishing out advice on how to better my homework."  
"You want to do what?" Hermione asked stunned.  
"This." Ron whispered before covering her mouth with a gentle yet passionate kiss. When Ron pulled away Hermione burst into tears all over again, "I'm so sorry," Ron said hanging his head sheepishly. "It was dumb of me to think you felt the same way. I better go now. Just forget this ever happened."  
"Ron." Hermione whispered through her tears, "That's not why I'm crying. I just never thought that you felt this way about me."  
Ron turned back towards Hermione, "I always have."  
Hermione smiled through her tears and she closed her eyes as Ron gently kissed away her tears and he whispered, "No more tears OK?"   
Hermione leaned into Ron's chest and sighed contentedly, "No more tears." 


End file.
